Just Like Me
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story," is owned by Warner Brothers. This is a story of Austin founding out more about Sam's parents past. Enjoy.


**Just Like Me**

It had only been a few days after the football game where Austin altered his own destiny and finally chose to be his own person. "Sam, where do you want this box?" He asked.

"Just take it upstairs to the first room on the right," she replied. Sam was still in the process of moving her stuff back after Fiona and her step-sisters moved out. Austin walked up the stairs and dropped the box in her new bedroom. However, before he was able to turn around something caught his eye.

"North Valley High School 1980?" He whispered. _I wonder why she has this._ He thought. Intrigued by the old yearbook he pulled it out from underneath the pile of stuff on top and opened it up. He was quickly flipping through until he came across the football team, "I wonder what the football team was like back then," asking himself with curiosity. "Wow, undefeated state champions, not bad." He was about to turn the page until he spotted the familiar name and number, "Hal Montgomery? Number 2?" Austin eyes enlarged and his mouth fell open. _Is that Sam's dad? Or was it just a guy with the same last name?_ He was more then sure it had to be him, though she never did mention her dad's first name. He continued to read on and was floored once he found out what position Hal played, "He was the quarterback? You've gotta being kidding me." He said out loud.

"Yep. It's true." Sam said in the door way causing him to jump and drop the yearbook. Austin turned around and looked at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad played?"

"I didn't want to freak you out. I mean, you look like you've seen a ghost. I just felt it would scare you away from me," replying in a sad tone. Austin smiled.

"It doesn't scare me at all, but why didn't he play college ball if you don't mind me asking? He obviously was very talented."

"It was because of my mom. They were high school sweet hearts. He received a scholarship to Miami University but my mom didn't want to leave the valley."

"So he stayed behind to be with her?"

"Yeah, and gave up football completely. Once they finished college they opened the diner a few years later. Shortly after, my mom died giving birth to me." After Sam spilled the beans with Austin about her parents past, she began to tear up. "It can be hard at times. I never knew what she was like. But my dad used to tell me how much he loved her." _He gave up everything for her._

"He pretty much gave up what I gave up," Austin added. Sam nodded and wiped away her tears. _We're like the same guy._

"Oh, Sam. Come here," he whispered as he got up off the floor and allowed her to bury her face in his chest. The harder she cried the tighter he hid her. Rubbing her back in attempt to help her relax he did his best to calm her down. "It's okay, Sam. I'm here for you." As they were breaking away from their hug Sam looked back down at the yearbook with a smile causing him to turn his head. Slowly turning around he noticed it wasn't on the football team, anymore. It was Hal with his arm around a very beautiful girl, who had a strong resemblance to Sam. "Was that your mom?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." She paused for moment while he stared at the picture. "Wasn't she gorgeous?"

"Yes. Very." As he was analyzing photo he saw that the picture was labeled, Most Popular Couple. "Wow. Now, that's a little scary."

"I know isn't it?" Sam asked jokingly obviously feeling better. "I'm sorry to get emotional, Austin. I just miss my dad. I mean, he raised me all by himself."

"There's no need for apologizes, Sam. I'm just happy I was able to learn something about you that I haven't learned on the internet."

"Definitely. Well, I was thinking we could take a break and grab some lunch. What do you say?"

"I think that'd be great." Austin stood up and followed Sam down the stairs and out to her car. Austin felt much closer to Sam from that day forward. After all, she lost her family at a very young age. Now, he was her family.


End file.
